


A crown made of thorns

by TheCactusLord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Eventual Romance, Festivals, Gay, King Thomas Sanders, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Royal Advisor Logic | Logan Sanders, Servants, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCactusLord/pseuds/TheCactusLord
Summary: Roman is the head guard of Sanders kingdom. He has hopes and dreams of becoming a prince or a king, but he was very loyal to Thomas sanders, the current king. Oneday on a walk in the woods, he met a strange man who makes a promise of helping him achieve his dream. Little does Roman know, this man is using him for his own personal gain.This story has these following ships- Lamp, Demus, Remile, and Karrot kings.The original AU is called Of Crowns and Thorns(Ocat) and it was created by ThePastelPeach on YouTube and Tumblr. I got their permission to make this fic as long as I give credit. Please understand this is my version of the au, and it will be written with my ideas. This fic will be made based on an rp I did with a close friend.Also understand I update on my own time and will never have a set schedule.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. ~Prologue!~

The sun beamed brightly upon the kingdom of Sanders. The day was rather lovely for being a fall afternoon. People who were walking in the town were laughing or talking among each other happily. No one was in a bad mood, for the festival was arriving in three days! To the people, the festival is an important celebration the king throws. It's to celebrate the people in the kingdom and how hard they work for others happiness.

Leading from the kingdom, was a path with lots of stairs. People could follow along and they would find the castle of the very kingdom, they live in. Many people would go just to speak to their king, Thomas Sanders. While many went because their was issues to be solved.

As of now you would find the king walking to the dining hall with his trusty advisor, Logan Berry. Logan was fairly tall, taller than the king at least. He had short dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. His current outfit was a dark blue vest with a silver pattern of cogs and gears. Underneath was a white shirt with a laced design. He wore a dark blue tie, and square framed glasses. He wore black slacks, and dark blue boots which were hidden mostly under the slacks." My king, while this is a lunch this is also a meeting with the neighboring kingdoms advisor. It's important that you stay professional so we may gain an alliance."

"I know Logan, you reminded me earlier to! Also how many times do I have to tell you? You're a friend! You may just call me Thomas." The king, Thomas, giggles and pats Logan on the shoulder. The king was dressed in a black long-sleeved suit with a gold trim on the collar, the sleeves, and the center. His suit also had a pattern of swirls that almost looked floral that were gold. He had a red sash going from his left shelter down to his right side, the edges were also laced with gold. He wore some gold jewelry, and black slacks laced with more gold at the ends of them. Along with pure black shoes he also had his crown! The king was shorter than Logan but only up to his eyes. He had dark brown eyes and light brown short hair. Something you may need to know is Thomas has a few friends who work for him that he sees as family.

"But it is unprofessional to refer to you other wise, even if we are friends." Logan sighs, as he and the king pass, he waves to two of the servants.

The two servants waved back, one of them smiled. One of the servants had ginger hair, and his skin was covered head to toe in freckles. He had light blue eyes and such a contagious smile. He was about as tall as the king and wore round framed glasses. He had a pale yellow button up shirt, and a light blue scarf. He had a light blue belt wrapped around his waist, and dark blueish gray work pants. And he wore black boots. The other servant next to him was rather timid, he had dark brown hair and purple eyes. He wore a purple shirt that had patchwork done on it. He wore grey pants and brown work boots. Under his eyes was smudged on black makeup. He was hunched over so now he looked short, but in reality he is only slightly taller than Patton.

The one with light blue eyes smiles." Well it seems they are off to go have that meeting huh kiddo?" He turns to the other servants who was wiping down the walls with a wet rag.

"Probably, Logan had mentioned so like fifty times this morning. Hey Patton, do you think the next kingdoms advisor is nice...?" The other said nervously. He hoped his two friends wouldn't be dealing with some mean person.

"From what I've heard he is nice! Don't worry Virgil! Why don't you hand me that rag and I can finish up here. You can go check on Roman and the other guards early, I'm sure he would enjoy and audience." Patton teases. He and Virgil often spent time together, so they would gossip a lot. Patton knew that Virgil had a big crush on the head guard, Roman. Virgil blushes and hands Patton the rag.

"Alright, I'll see you later Pat." Virgil did a small salute with two of his fingers before running off. Patton just giggles and waves. Virgil was careful not to run into anyone or knock anything over as he ran to a side door. This door lead to the courtyard, which eventually led to the training area. He quickly slid behind a tree and watched. Sometimes he would rather not show how face and just watch.

In the center of guards was one dressed in white, red, and gold. He wore something similar to the king, just with less gold, and white instead of black. He had light brown short hair, and his face had tons of freckles. He had light green eyes, and a sword in his hand. He was shorter than Patton, but only by a few inches. Virgil recognizes him as Roman." Listen up! Today we have three new trainees! So we will go over the basics with them! I need three volunteers to help me train them the basics, while the rest of you will do lesson a hundred and four." Roman ordered to the guards. Sitting nearby were the three new guards in training. Three guards raised their hand, they were already well skilled with the basics. Roman picks them and the rest of the guards head off to their separate ways. Roman began to give out orders to the trainees.

Virgil smiles and decided to step out, he carefully walked over." Wow the great Roman not letting his ego get ahead of him, and letting others train the newbies?" He smirks. Roman just chuckles.

"Hey, I'm still in charge of the ones training them. And I've trained them, so in a way I'm also training the new guards! Besides I'm supposed to meet you and Pat by the woods later to help you collect fire wood and protect you from beasts! So why are you here?" Roman asks with a smile. It was clear he didn't mind the others company.

"Oh, Pat let me go early, so that way I can watch you mess up and lose to a bunch of newbies." Virgil cackled and Roman flicks his forehead.

"Hey! I do not lose to anyone! Roman says, which only causes Virgil to laugh more. Roman only shakes his head and smiles softly.

For the entirety of the training, Virgil sat and watched. Much to his hopes princey did not lose once. But he did well at training the new guards. Virgil smiles softly as the new guards thank Roman for teaching them stuff. Roman looked up near the sun and smiled." Alright! All of you may take a ten minute break, but you have to go back to training right after. I'll be back later, got to help this scaredy cat and protect him from scary bears!" Roman teases Virgil. The guards just smile and wave to them before going back to training. Roman offers a hand to Virgil." Let's go find Patton." He says, and Virgil gladly takes his hand. Roman pulls him up and they begin their way to the woods. They had run out of fire wood for the kitchen so they had to collect more. The forest is full of all kinds of creatures, it's dangerous to go alone.

The two of them made their way to the forest entrance. Patton was already waiting there happily." Hi Roman! Virgil!" He says excitedly. With him he was dragging a wagon to put all the fire wood in. Roman was happy to hug the other, knowing Patton was very affectionate. When the hug was broken Roman held up his sword.

"Onwards! To collect firewood for our lovely chef!" Roman happily begins to walk down the trail. Patton giggles and grabs Virgil's hand, he hurries to follow Roman. The three of them head down the trail. Eventually they reached an area with a tree that had a lot of loose wood for them to use. Patton began to cut off those wood pieces, while Virgil put the wood into the wagon. Roman kept his sword at the ready, and paced around. So far no noise was heard, nothing moved but them and the trees.

As Roman was pacing he thought he saw something moved, so he looked back. When he saw nothing he shrugged and continue to look around. Patton was happily taking the wood, he began to hum a tune. Virgil decided to speak up.

"So the festival is coming up. I heard Joan and Talyn are coming to town to see Thomas." He says with a smile.

"Oh it would be so lovely to see them both!" Patton giggles as he hands a log to Virgil.

Roman nodded in agreement when he eye caught something. Something glowing. He tilted his head and put his attention on the glowing thing. As he looked closer he realized it was eyes glowing. But not from anything he knows of. He heard the other two talking about something but ignored them. He blinked and the eyes disappeared. He was about to go investigate when Patton tapped his shoulders. He flinched in surprise and turned to the other.

"Silly where you day dreaming again? I just said we got all we needed so we can go back!" Roman slowly nods. It was clear the others didn't see what he saw.

"Yeah...day dreaming. Let's go!" He puts his sword on his belt and begins to lead the way. Virgil pulled the wagon behind them.


	2. ~Chapter 1~ Three days before the festival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited about the fact I'm making this story. It's been super fun!

The group of three entered the kitchen, the wagon wheeling behind. Inside was a few servants wiping down counters, or taking out trash. There was three chefs, one was going through food to decide what was fresh and what has gone bad. Another seemed to be preparing for dinner, it seemed to be more food then usual so Patton, Roman, and Virgil assumed that the king and his advisor would have a meeting over dinner. And the other chef hurried over to them.

"Here's the fire wood you requested! Luckily it wasn't to hard to get!" Patton grins at the chef and hands over the handle to the wagon. The chef carefully takes a hold on the handle.

"Thank you Patton, Virgil, this should be plenty of wood, just enough to last us a few days as we wait for our shipment to arrive." The chef smiles at the three. He would thank Roman but he was talking about the gathering of wood.

Virgil just nods, while Patton practically beams." Alrighty kiddos! Let's go get Roman back to the guards and get back to work!" He says happily.

"Actually by now I have to guard the gates of the kingdom so I will be heading there." Roman smiles at Patton as they begin to leave the kitchen. Virgil was about to speak when the messenger came running in.

"Oh perfect! The king told me to find the three of you and let you know that you are invited to join dinner with him!" The messenger says, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh that's perfect! It's been so long since we all ate dinner together!" Roman grins, and Patton excitedly nods in agreement.

"Thank you..." Virgil says quietly to the messenger. The messenger nods and runs off. Virgil begins to smile slightly which makes Patton happy.

"Oh family dinner! I can't wait. Well, I have to go clean the dining hall, Virgil I'm sure you have something else to do. So I'll catch you kiddos later!" And with that, Patton leaves to go do his job. It was just Roman and Virgil now.

"So....guess I will...see you later?" Virgil asks nervously. Roman simply smiles at him.

"Of course! None of us would dare miss dinner with the king. Stay safe okay Virge?" Roman pats his shoulder before leaving Virgil. The anxious man sighed and went his separate way.

As Roman made his way out of the castle he passed Logan and Thomas. The two were having a conversation, and they were heading to the study." My king the festival is only three days away. It's important you make a speech for your people!" Logan huffs, making sure Thomas was following.

"But Logan...can't I do it tomorrow?" Thomas pleads, he followed a long anyways because he doesn't want Logan to yell at him or drag him to the study. Logan rolls his eyes.

"tomorrow you have a busy schedule, you have to help make festival preparations, you have a meeting with a few of the towns people and guards, and you are going to meet your potential suitor. You don't have time. Your doing it now." Logan pushes the study door open, he let's Thomas walk in first. The king heads over to a desk, while Logan grabs a quill, ink, and some paper."Your going to fill this page with the speech you want to say, this will be your first draft. Once your done allow me to read over it and make corrections."

Thomas sighs." Alright alright, fine." He dips the quip in the ink and begins to think. Logan pulls up a chair and sits nearby.

Meanwhile Roman was walking through the kingdom to get to the gates. People around him were decorating their houses, or shops for the festival. Bakerys and jewelers were making food or necklaces that people can buy. Some people where sweeping up the streets to remove dead leaves. When they caught sight of Roman they would wave, and the head guard would happily wave back.

As Roman walked by he noticed people were watering flowers to make big and gorgeous displays for the festival. The festival is a celebration for when the kingdom was founded. It was celebrated every year, and many people looked forward to this day. There was always good food, shops selling things new or specially made for the festival. There was dancing, and musicians playing. And the king always showed up to spend time with his people.

Roman passed by some more people before arriving to the out skirts of town. The out skirts was pretty empty, it was less decorated, and those who lived there were farming. There was plenty of trees which indicated Roman was approaching the forest. Once he reached the gates he stood his guard, waiting for the second guard to show up to help him out. In front of the gates, outside of the kingdom was a huge forest, and a pathway leading up to the gate from who knows where.

Roman looked out past the trees, and flinched when he saw the glowing eyes again. He could have sworn he saw red eyes glowing in the distance as well, but they disappeared, unlike the yellow ones. Roman titled his head and blinked. The eyes disappeared. The head guard looks around to find the eyes were even further, as if he was supposed to follow them. He shakes his head no. He has a job to do, and he will complete it, no matter how tempting following those mysterious glowing eyes are.


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time at dinner with your family, could be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I have not updated in a while. I am so sorry, life hit me with so much stuff. Then whenever I can update I do not feel like it. Also I got into a couple new fandoms so I might write fanfics for them.

The rest of the day Roman, Virgil, Patton, Logan, and Thomas completed their duties. Roman kept guard of the gate despite his want to investigate the glowing eyes that sit deep in the forest, Virgil and Patton went around cleaning the castle or chatting with the other servants, while Logan helped his king prepare for the festival coming up. They were all busy, but eventually the clock hit six thirty, which indicated the group that family dinner time would begin.

Patton and Virgil had split up to go their separate ways to their rooms, where they may change into clean clothes for the dinner. Roman was on his way, having left the gate not to long ago, so he can change out of his guard uniform. And Logan was instructing Thomas that he needed to wrap up his work so they may enjoy a nice dinner with who Thomas considers, his family.

Thomas sighs with relief when he was informed he could stop for the day. The king stands up and pushes himself away from the desk and chair." Come a long Thomas, we have a dinner to attend to." Thomas smiles at the fact his advisor was pretending to not care, when he knows Logan was just as excited as he is. It is not often when everyone has the time. With Thomas being king, Logan being his advisor, Patton and Virgil his servants, and Roman the head guard.

Thomas leaves the study when his advisor holds the door open for him, no reason to keep him waiting. Logan allows Thomas to take the lead to the dining hall. They did not need to change clothes like the other three did since their attire was suitable for dinner.

Virgil changed out of his dirty clothes, and into something more comfortable. It was something like the outfit he was just wearing, but cleaner, and the fabric was softer. He stepped out of his room to find Patton had done something similar with his change of clothes, and his optimistic friend was waiting for him. When Patton offered his hand, Virgil smiled a bit and took it. He let the other led him along to Roman's room.

Roman stepped out wearing black pants, his normal brown boots, and a somewhat lacy shirt that was flowey and loose. It seems he went for comfort as well, after all he was wearing his guard uniform all day. He puts on a huge grin when he sees his friends." Hey! Ready to see our good old book nerd, and our favorite king?"

"Uh duh." Virgil snickers." Surprised your not dressing up more." He teases Roman.

"For once, I picked comfort." Roman breathes out a laugh. He lightly flicks Virgil on the forehead. Patton smiles fondly at the two.

"Well what are we waiting for! I'm sure Thomas and Logan are waiting patiently for us. Let's not let them wait for long." Patton offers his free hand to Roman. The guard giggles and takes that hand that was given to him. Together the three of them head to the dining hall.

Of course, Thomas and Logan were waiting there already. They sat in their respective chairs, Roman sitting at the head of it, and Logan sitting to the side. They were used to waiting for the other three by now. Logan tries to hide the fact he flinched when his three friends run in. He acted like he was used to them randomly bursting through the doors.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you all here. Been awhile huh?" Thomas smirks as his friends take their seats. Patton sat across from Logan, Roman next to him. Virgil smiles when Logan pulls up Virgil's chair for him.

"Such a gentlemen." Virgil smirks. Logan chuckles and shakes his head.

"I just have manors Virgil." Logan does smile though, which earns a smile from the anxious man." The food should be here in a bit. The chefs are baking fresh bread today." He says.

"Oh I don't mind waiting, after all it gives us more time to talk!" Patton purrs. Under the table Roman grabs his hand, which makes Patton happier. This was not unusual, anyone who sat next to Patton would hold his hand.

"Sooooo, what did you all do today?" Thomas asks, folding his hands neatly into his lap. Logan rolls his eyes, he could not tell if Thomas did not know what they did, which he should, or if he was just trying to start a conversation.

"Oh I will go first! So Virgil and I did most of our chores together, as usual. But then we had to go gather wood for the cooks, so we needed a guard. We dragged Roman along which was fun. Overall my day was nice! Even nicer now that we can have dinner together." Patton grins widely as he explained his day, he used his free hand to make gestures as he spoke, while his other was still held in Romans hand.

"I kind of had the same day as Patton, nothing else is different. I am just glad..glad we can spend time together again." Virgil's smile was more of a smirk than anything. Usually he would be more defensive, but not around his family.

"Well my day was full of training, guarding, and more guarding." Roman huffs, only squeaking when Virgil kicks him from under the table." Sorry, and I got to grace both Virgil and Patton with my presence earlier." Roman snickers

"Sorry Ro, that you think your presence is something worth it." Virgil teases earning an offended gasp from Roman. Thomas giggles and Logan cant help but smile a bit.

"Well, Thomas and I were busy all day. Preparing for the festival and such. I say we were pretty productive. So my day was good." Logan says proudly, he tends to enjoy productivity.

"Yes, we prepared for the speech I will give during the festival." Thomas grins. Patton squeals excitedly at the mention of the festival.

"Oh I can not wait! Every year the festival just becomes more fun." Patton smiles, the festival was a rather enjoyable time for everyone.

"Yes, while it is enjoyable, do not forget why the festival happens. It is to celebrate the kingdoms success." Logan says simply. Virgil snickers.

"We know Logan, cant you let us be excited about all the booths! I mean I have a few favorites that show up every year." Virgil says. Logan just smiles and shakes his head slightly.

"I know, I have a few share of booths I particularly enjoy." Logan says, which mostly referred to any ones with books, or the jelly booth. A few servants walked into the room, one of them pushing a cart full of food, and the others holding plates, and cups.

"Your highness." One of the servants bow slightly before placing the food around the table. The other servants passed out the plates and cups. Thomas smiled softly at these servants.

"It smells wonderful, I thank you for serving us, and please give the chefs our thanks." Thomas says. The servants smile back.

"Of course sir. Enjoy your dinner." And with that the servants leave, taking the cart away.

"Well then! Let us eat!" Thomas says to his family with joy. Patton grins and let's go of Romans hand so they can eat. Everyone at the table was smiling, even Logan. They were all just happy to eat good food with family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I also posted this on my wattpad, same username.  
> Want to see my art? Check on my Insta, same username!  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
